La puerta en la pared
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: El Doctor viaja ya solo, Clara se ha ido y conoce a Alexia que está en peligro.


Se oyó un pitido y Alexia se despertó sobresaltada. Se levantó y vio que la pantalla del ordenador se había encendido y en medio de ella aparecía un mensaje. ¿Cómo podía ser ya que cada noche apagaba su portátil antes de irse a dormir? Es más, incluso ayer se quedó sin batería. Se acercó y en la pantalla ponía

-¡Hola Alexia, soy el Doctor y necesito tu ayuda!

Se asustó y apago el ordenador sin hacer caso al mensaje. Unos segundos más tarde la pantalla estaba encendida y de nuevo.

-¡Hola Alexia!, Soy el Doctor y realmente necesito tu ayuda.

El mensaje parpadeaba cada vez más rápidamente hasta que la joven se atrevió a contestarle.

-¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?

-Alexia no hay tiempo, solo tú puedes ayudarme. Dime si en tu casa en el salón hay una puerta dibujada. Es muy importante para mí saberlo.

-Si la hay, ¿por qué?

- Ve ahí y ábrela.

- Pero si es una pared.

- Eso es lo que siempre habéis creído todos pero no, es una puerta de verdad y necesito que la abras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de eso depende la vida de muchas personas. Llévate tu móvil y contactaré contigo por ahí. Ya no necesito tu ordenador.

Alexia bajó hasta el salón de su casa donde vivía sola desde la muerte de su tía ya que era huérfana y se dirigió a la puerta pintada contra la pared. Nunca le había hecho caso y ahora no entendía que alguien al cual no veía y no entendía le estaba diciendo de abrir la puerta pintada en la pared. Una puerta azul chillón de varios cuadros de madera. Se acercó y su móvil sonó.

-¿Dígame?

-Soy El Doctor. ¿Estás delante de la puerta?

-Si

-¡Ábrela!

-¿Cómo si no hay pomo en la pared?

-Si lo tienes dibujado. Pon la mano, ya verás.

Cada vez más sorprendida por lo que pasaba acercó su mano al pomo dibujado en la pared y este se materializo entre sus dedos. Lo giró y se encontró frente a un hombre de pelo canoso, levita negra y botas militares.

-¡Alexia, Gracias, ya era hora!

- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el Doctor y esto es la TARDIS.

-¿La qué?

-La TARDIS. Mi nave.

-Su nave.

-Si pero no hay tiempo que perder. Entra. No te puedes quedar más en esta casa.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque si te quedas en ella vas a morir.

- ¿Cómo que voy a morir?

- Gírate y mira lo que hay en la pared de enfrente.

Alexia hizo lo que le doctor le había dicho y puso cara de terror. La pared estaba cubierta de sangre y se oían unos gritos. Entró dentro de la TARDIS y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Los espíritus de la casa pero por desgracia malos.

-¿Y por eso debo irme?

-Si. Se alimentan de tu energía y a través de ello adquieren poder para invadir la tierra.

- ¿No son humanos?

-No, no lo son.

-Y usted tampoco.

- No, yo tampoco pero de eso hablaremos en otro momento. Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Llegado?

- A un lugar seguro sin espíritus.

Alexia fue a la puerta y la abrió y se encontró en medio de un campo. Se giró y entonces vio la cabina y gritó.

-¿Doctor o quien sea usted que es esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, la TARDIS.

-Pero si es más grande por dentro que por fuera o es que estoy soñando y tengo una pesadilla y me voy a despertar de un momento a otro en mi cama en mi casa.

- No estás soñando y si es más grande por dentro que por fuera.- Paso su destornillador sónico por Alexia- Perfecto no tienes nada raro.

- Ehhh marciano.

- ¿Qué tenéis todas en llamarme marciano?

- ¿Usted no es extraterrestre?

-Si pero no solo están los marcianos.

- ¿Ah y usted de dónde viene?

- Gallifrey.

- ¿Es nueva?

- No bastante más vieja que el sol.

- Pues en el colegio no la hemos estudiado.

- En el colegio no estudiáis nada los humanos.

- ¿Bueno y que hacemos en medio de este campo?

- Esperar que los espíritus se vayan de tu casa.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos si se han ido?

- Pues mira ni idea, intuición. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que usted está loco de remate. Lléveme a mi casa ahora mismo. Lo de los espíritus es un truco suyo. No ha habido y no hay espíritus en las paredes del salón de mi casa.

- Muy bien. A tu casa vamos- unos minutos más tarde- Adelante ya hemos llegado. Abre la puerta, eres libre.

Alexia abrió la puerta y lo que vio en su salón no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto antes. Ahora cadáveres iban paseando lamentándose por todo el salón y dejando rastros de sangre sobre las alfombras. Cerró de nuevo la puerta de la TARDIS.

- Perdón lo siento.

- Vez que tenía razón.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer contra ellos?

- Ya te lo he dicho, esperar. Cuanto más tiempo estés fuera de esta casa mejor. ¿Tienes alguna característica especial que haga que necesiten de tu energía para vivir como te he dicho antes?

- Pues quitando que soy soy ABO no veo nada más.

- ¡Eso es! Se alimentan de tu energía porque tienes esta sangre. Iremos a otra casa y pasará lo mismo. Seguirán invadiendo la tierra.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Eres inmune a todas las enfermedades, ¿No?

-Si bueno nunca he tenido ninguna enfermedad y los doctores, los de verdad no como usted, siempre se han sorprendido de que no haya necesitado nunca ninguna vacuna.

-Todo lo contrario del chico de la bola de cristal.

- ¿Y a que quiere llegar con eso de que soy inmune a todas las enfermedades?

- Podemos provocar un pequeño resfriado que alteraría la calidad de tu sangre durante unas horas y eso provocaría que los espíritus ya no tuvieran de que alimentarse y morirían.

- Ni pensarlo. A mí nadie me altera nada y menos aún un marciano.

- Alexia, por favor- pasando su destornillador de nuevo por el cuerpo de la joven.

-Y deje de pasarme esta cosa.

-Vale. ¡Vaya carácter!

-Anda que usted.

- Bueno sí. Nos vamos de nuevo-Accionó los mandos de la TARDIS que de nuevo se volvió a mover. Unas horas más tarde.

- Doctor, tengo frío. ¿Qué me ha hecho?

- Nada, no te he hecho nada.

- Pues por qué hace 40 grados y tengo frío.

-No lo sé. Gírate.

- ¿Por qué?

El Doctor pasó de nuevo su destornillador sónico que empezó a parpadear mucho más fuertemente con un sonido estridente.

-¿Doctor que me pasa?

- Llevas sangre en tu falda y no es tuya.

- ¿Qué llevo qué?

-Sangre desconocida y no es tuya. Por eso tienes frio y el destornillador se ha vuelto loco. Necesito alterar tu sangre lo quieras o no. Si no lo hago vas a morir y supongo que no quieres morir. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- 17 respondió- Pues eso mismo. Te prometo que mañana tu cuerpo no recordará nada de todo eso y tu sangre volverá a ser la misma.-Alexia sintió como una punzada dentro de su brazo y se desmayó.

Mientras tanto en el salón de su casa los espíritus gritaban más y más intentando agarrarse como podían a los muebles, cortinas, lámparas etc. Cada vez se iban debilitando más. Los mayores fueron cayendo primero y los siguieron fueron los más jóvenes. Una enorme mancha de sangre coagulada se hundió dentro del tapiz del salón y desapareció para siempre. Los muros empezaron a temblar y todos los espíritus que seguían quedando fueron poco a poco absorbidos en el mismo lugar. Alexia se despertó, la mancha de sangre en su falda había desaparecido también.

- ¿Doctor?

- Alexia, ha terminado todo.

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- Espíritus de una especie extraterrestre que querían invadir la tierra y necesitaban a alguien con sangre ABO para hacerlo. Ya puedes volver a tu casa. No te pasara nada malo.

- No tengo nada ni nadie que me haga volver ahí. Y me gusta la TARDIS.

-¿Alexia, quieres viajar conmigo?

- Si me deja claro que quiero Doctor. Viajar con un marciano no es un privilegio dado a cualquiera.

- Alexia, no soy un marciano soy de Gallifrey y soy señor del Tiempo y me llaman el Doctor.

- Bueno vale era una broma. Perdone Doctor.

- ¡Bienvenida a bordo de la TARDIS!

Y es así que Alexia, después de que Clara abandonara al Doctor, se convirtió en su nueva acompañante.


End file.
